hobbitlotrtrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Éowyn
* Faramir * Elboron * Denethor II * Boromir * Lothiriel * See Family for more |species: = Human |hair_color: = Blond |eye_color: = Blue |skin_color: = Fair |portrayed_by = Miranda Otto |first_appearance: = The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers |latest_appearance: = The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King }}Lady Éowyn, also known as White Lady of Rohan and Shieldmaiden of Rohan, is a character in Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings. She is portrayed by Miranda Otto and débuts in the second film of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Éowyn is based on the character of the same name from the dark fantasy The Lord of the Rings ''novels by JRR Tolkien. History One day, Éowyn's uncle suddenly grows into madness due to being poisoned by Saruman and being influnced by Wormtongue. Her brother returns with a barely alive Théodred; however, Éowyn's cousin succumbs to his wounds overnight and her brother is banished, causing her to sadden. She later reports this to her uncle, but Éowyn cannot reach to her poison-minded uncle. Éowyn sits by her deceased cousin's bedside and mourns his death. However, she is suddenly approached by Wormtongue, who romantically advances towards her. A disgusted Éowyn refuses his advances and calls him a snake before fleeing outside. As one of the tapestries she stands near flies away, Eowyn notices four strangers, a man, an elf, a wizard, and a dwarf before she flees back inside. The four strangers enter Meduseld but when Éowyn walks into the throne room, she believes Gandalf is torturing Théoden, when he is actually trying to break Saruman out of her uncle. Before she comes to her uncle's aid, Aragorn restrains her and gently tells her to just watch. As Gandalf finally heals Théoden, the old Rohan king collapses, causing Éowyn to break free of Aragorn's grasp and quickly catches her uncle. Théoden reduces back to his younger self as Théoden and Éowyn fondly look into each other's eyes and hug each other. Théoden remembers Gríma's betrayal and casts him out of the castle and the kingdom. Éowyn later attends her cousin's funeral while singing a mournful song. One night, Eowyn falls asleep on a couch in the main hall next to the fireplace. Aragorn sees her sleeping and goes to put a blanket onto her shoulder. She inquires what time it is, which Aragorn tells her that it is not yet dawn and non-verbally tells her to fall back asleep. Eowyn reaches for Aragorn's wrist and tells him a dream of where she could not move as she stood seeing a great wave climbing over green lands and the hills and stood there waiting. Aragorn lightly tells her that night can change many thoughts and tells her to sleep while she can. Eowyn then falls asleep. Without her uncle's and brother's knowledge, Éowyn dresses herself up as a man and steals a horse. Riding up to Merry, she grabs him from behind his back and places him in front of her. The two ride out into battle while trying to stay out of Théoden's sight. A couple of days later, the Rohirrim take a short break. Éowyn tells Merry that they must each take heart before continuing on. The young hobbit proceeds to tell Éowyn that if he were a knight of Rohan, he would be capable of great deeds, but says he is just a hobbit and wants to see his friends again. Éowyn watches with happiness, understanding what he is going through. Éowyn hears her brother pronounce them ready to move out, where both Éowyn and Merry exchange looks and both exchange "to battle" statements before getting on their horse and riding to Minas Tirith. }} Weapons Family Trivia Appearances